Ninjago Spinners
Ninjago Spinners are Ninjago sets first released in 2011. In some sets, a spinner was included to use in the game. The objective of the game is to knock the other character off their spinner. Trading cards are also used when playing to give your character an advantage in battle. The game was discontinued in 2012; but it was soon replaced by Ninjago Flyers which were released in Summer 2015. Nomenclature The name "Spinjitzu" is formed from the words "Spin", and "Jitsu", literally meaning "Spin Martial-Art". Spinners The sets below all contain a minifigure, a spinner, five trading cards, one 2X2 plate, two 1X2 bricks, and three weapons. The spinners in series two, four, five, and six include extra pieces for spinners. Every spinner has one character card and four battle cards. For a list of spinners, see List of Ninjago sets#Spinner sets Starter sets Starter sets include two minifigures, two spinners, six weapons, ten trading cards, and a buildable arena. Series 1 * 2257 Spinjitzu Starter Set (includes Jay and Frakjaw) Series 4 * 9579 Starter Set (includes Cole ZX and Rattla) Weapon Pack These sets are similar to starter sets, except that they have four extra weapons and customization parts instead of an arena. Only one was released, in series 6, 9591 NRG Kai vs Chokun. (includes NRG Kai and Chokun) Battle Arenas Battle Arenas are arenas bigger than Starter Set arenas which usually have two minifigures, two spinners, and a various amount of weapons. 853106 Ninjago Battle Arena is the only Battle Arena not to be built using System/TECHNIC bricks. * 2520 Ninjago Battle Arena (Cole DX and Bonezai with ten trading cards) * 9456 Snake Battle (Kendo Kai and Rattla with ten trading cards) * 853106 Ninjago Battle Arena (Sensei Wu and one weapon) Training sets 9558 Training Set is one of the only training sets, and it consists of a Kendo Kai minifigure, one spinner, five trading cards, eight weapons, and a model of a wall with a big snake. Another training set is 853111 Exclusive Weapon Training Set which has a Sensei Wu minifigure, nine weapons, two trading cards, and two bricks for a spinner, although this set has no spinner or buildable model which makes it similar to 5000030 Kendo Jay Booster Pack. 2254 Mountain Shrine is an earlier version of a training set. 2519 Skeleton Bowling could be considered a training set, it has Jay DX, an exclusive spinner, 6 Skeleton Dummys and 7 weapons, as well as a medium-sized structure. Booster packs Booster Packs contain one minifigure, five trading cards, three weapons, and accessories for spinners (spinners are not included in booster packs). 5000030 Kendo Jay Booster Pack is the only Booster Pack to have nine weapons, one trading card, a spinner crown and no accessories for a spinner. Series 4 * 9551 Kendo Cole * 9552 Lloyd Garmadon * 9553 Jay ZX * 5000030 Kendo Jay Booster Pack (LEGO exclusive) Series 6 * 9554 Zane ZX * 9555 Mezmo Series 7 * 9556 Bytar * 9557 Lizaru Other sets with spinners The sets below also contain spinners, at least one weapon, and five or no trading cards. * 2504 Spinjitzu Dojo (Sensei Wu with five trading cards) * 2518 Nuckal's ATV (Kai DX) * 2519 Skeleton Bowling (Jay DX) * 2254 Mountain Shrine (Kai DX with five trading cards) * 2521 Lightning Dragon Battle (Kruncha) Types There are four types of Spinjitzu, and three other sub types. The first two Sub types (Balanced and unbalanced) are only used by the brothers Sensei Wu and Lord Garmadon, while the third (the tornado of creation) can be used by a master of one of the sub groups or a team with one ninja of each of the other types. It has a questionable status as a a type of spinjitzu. Notes *All the spinners are unique to their character. *In 2015,it was replaced by Ninjago Flyers, which were known as "Airjitzu". Category:Ninjago Category:Games